Hello Kitty
by Jejevan
Summary: Pasangan YunJae merayakan hari ulang tahun Hello Kitty yang ke-100. Sebuah kesenangan untuk Jaejoong, namun bagai petaka untuk Yunho. Yunjae / Yaoi / Twoshoot / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside. [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Kitty**

**Main Cast :** Jung Yunho (25 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (18 tahun)

**Other Cast :** Park Yoochun (30 Tahun)

Park (Kim) Junsu (27 Tahun)

Shim Changmin (16 Tahun)

**Pairing :** YunJae, slight YooSu.

**Genre :** Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Happy Family, Gelundungan.

**Rating :** T+++ (untuk jaga-jaga) M.

**Length :** Twoshoot.

**Author :** Jejevan / Me.

**Warning :** YAOI / BoyxBoy, NC-18, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD, no bash, no flame, **NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is **MINE!**

**Note :** imagine Yunho in 'Wrong Number' or 'KYHD' era, Jaejoong in 'Hi Ya Ya' or 'Tri-angle' era. Tapi, tidak harus ya, up to you my lovely readerdeul ^_^ terinspirasi dari salah satu eps di Tetangga Masa Gitu hahaha… tapi secara keseluruhan sangat berbeda \(^0^)/

* * *

><p><strong>a YunJae fanfiction presented by © Jejevan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<em>**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**_YJ's House_**

**_07.24 KST_**

Jemari lentik sosok cantik itu sangat cekatan kala memotong wortel menjadi dadu-dadu kecil. _Cherry __lips__–_nya membentuk lengkungan manis saat semua bahan-bahan untuk masakannya sudah siap. Dia menyalakan kompor dan mulai melelehkan _butter, _dilanjutkan dengan memasukan semua bahan-bahan yang sudah ia olah untuk membuat dua porsi nasi goreng _kimchi._

Kim Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong sejak ia resmi menikah dengan seorang presdir muda super tampan bernama Jung Yunho, enam bulan lalu. Usia Jaejoong yang tergolong masih belia tak menjadi penghalang untuk pasangan serasi itu mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan, setelah satu setengah tahun menjalin kasih. _Namja_ serupa _barbie __doll_ itu bahkan sangat telaten dalam mengurus rumah tangga, juga melayani suaminya.

**_GREP!_**

"Selamat pagi cantik,"

Jaejoong terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat dipinggang rampingnya. Ia sedikit menoleh dan langsung disambut wajah ceria sang suami yang sudah mengecupi leher jenjangnya bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mendesah. _Oh, _Tuhan! Ini masih pagi. Jika ia mendesah sedikit saja _tck…_ bisa dipastikan kegiatan mereka semalam akan berlanjut—pagi ini—hingga_ butt_ Jaejoong rontok dan tak dapat berjalan normal seperti sedia kala.

_Namja barbie_ itu mengangkat spatula dalam genggamannya, lantas mengetuk-ngetukannya pada kepala Yunho, "Sudah mengagetkan, Joongie! sekarang peluk-peluk, Joongie! _Ungh__.__.._ lepas Yunnie, Joongie jadi tidak bisa bergerak." rengeknya manja, merasa cukup risih dengan ulah suaminya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela, lalu memasang ekspresi cemberut, "Begitukah cara Boojae membalas ucapan selamat pagi suaminya yang paling tampan ini, _eoh?_ _Aigo,_ istriku kejam sekali."

Jaejoong terkikik geli. Dia sedikit mengecilkan api kompor, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang suami.

**_CHUP~_**

"Selamat pagi presdir tampan milik Joongie." Ucap Jaejoong manis membuat Yunho tak sanggup melanjutka _acting _kesalnya.

Pria gagah itu tersenyum seraya mengacak surai _almond_ sehalus sutra milik Jaejoong, lantas diperhatikannya sang istri dengan seksama. _Ahh,_ begitu cantik, bahkan kecantikannya sangat tak wajar untuk ukuran seorang _namja__._ Dengan mata sebesar biji kelereng, hidung runcing, bibir _pl__ump _berwarna merah muda, kulit seputih susu, dan tubuh berlekuk seksi meski tergolong mungil_._

_Gee! Yunho really loves his beautiful-adorable-perfect wifey!_

Yunho tersentak selama sepersekian detik tatkala _obsidian_ musangnya menangkap kaki mulus istrinya yang tidak terbalut apapun—hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang Yunho ketahui itu adalah miliknya.

"_Omo__…_ Boo! kenapa kamu tidak memakai celana? berniat menggoda ku, _humm?"_ tanya Yunho mulai mendekat pada Jaejoong yang kembali sibuk menyajikan sarapan.

Jaejoong mendesis, "_Aish,_ Yunnie lupa, ya? Semalam 'kan celana Joongie sudah Yunnie robek paksa dan Yunnie lempar entah kemana_. Hungg..._ padahal itu celana yang baru Joongie beli dua hari yang lalu. Dasar beruang ganas!" cerocos Jaejoong berakhir dengan pukulan penuh kasih pada dada bidang sang suami.

Yunho tertawa ringan, "Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri semalam. Kau bisa membelinya lagi dengan _Black Credit Card _milik ku, _arra?"_

Jaejoong kembali mendesis berlebihan, namun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tanpa Yunnie tawarkan pun Joongie pasti akan membelinya lagi. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu 'kan, suami ku." Ia mengerling nakal. "Tapi, Joongie tidak butuh _Black Credit Card_ milik Yunnie." Tambahnya.

Yunho terkikik, "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut, _"Uhm… uhm…"_

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Joongie sudah punya _Hello Kitty Credit Card."_ Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya. Yunho kembali terkekeh seraya mencubit hidung runcing sang istri.

_Aish,_ benar-benar seorang maniak.

Yunho menatap meja makan yang telah terisi dengan masakan Jaejoong. Kelezatannya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. _Well,_ setidaknya memperhatikan masakan istri mungilnya yang hobi belanja itu dapat mengalihkan sedikit pikiran mesumnya perihal kegiatan panas dan menggairahkan mereka semalam. Ditambah lagi penampilan Jaejoong pagi ini yang sangat _err…_ mengundang.

_Aigo, hold yourself and your yunconda, Jung Yunho!_

Sementara itu, selagi menyiapkan sarapan, Jaejoong sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Yunho. Menelusuri penampilan sang suami yang terlihat begitu mempesona ketika hendak berangkat bekerja. _W__ell,_ walau setiap saat pria _manly _itu nampak selalu memukau.

Setelan jas Armani berwarna _jet _atau hitam pekat menjadi luaran kemeja _turquoise_ bergaris putih halus. Rambut _brunette _Yunho tampak diatur rapi, membuat _namja_ tinggi tegap itu semakin terlihat tampan.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis kala menyadari bahwa ia memiliki suami yang teramat sempurna; Tampan, atletis, kaya raya, pengertian dan selalu memanjakannya. Manik kelam _namja_ cantik itu terus terarah meneliti pakaian sang suami.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho. Tersenyum manis, lalu sedikit merapihkan dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan jas mahal yang suaminya kenakan. _Ahh,_ benar-benar sosok istri yang perhatian. Persis tipikal kekasih yang Yunho dambakan.

_Eoh?_

Pergerakan tangan seputih susu itu kontan terhenti kala pemiliknya baru menyadari sesuatu. Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia segera mendongkakan kepalanya menatap penuh tanya sang suami.

"Yunnie,"

Alis Yunho terangkat, _"Ne?"_

"Kenapa Yunnie tidak memakai dasi yang sudah Joongie siapkan?!" Tanya Jaejoong menarik-narik dasi hitam yang sudah melingkar rapih di kerah kemeja Yunho.

Yunho meringis, "Boo, kamu tidak benar-benar menyuruhku mengenakan dasi Hello Kitty itu 'kan? Itu sangat konyol, sayang— _Oh,_ ayolah istriku yang paling cantik sejagad raya katakan jika dirimu sedang bercanda?!"

Jaejoong mendelik, "Joongie tidak sedang bercanda, Yunnie! Joongie ingin Yunnie memakai dasi Hello Kitty itu untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Hello Kitty yang ke 100! Joongie tidak mau tahu, Yunnie harus pakai!" pekik Jaejoong dengan_ pouty_ imut di bibir ranumnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Yunho melipat kedua tanggannya didepan dada.

Jaejoong membulatkan _doe __eyes__–_nya dan bertolak pinggang, "_Yaa!_ Yunnie harus mau! kalau tidak— _humm... _kalau tidak Joongie akan menambahkan jerawat pada telur mata sapi Yunnie!" Ancam Jaejoong menggengam erat botol saus dan mulai mengarahkannya pada telur mata sapi diatas nasi goreng Yunho. Tampaknya hal tersebut sama sekali tak menggentarkan pria rupawan itu. _Ck' of course!_

"Lakukan saja! aku tidak peduli jika telur mata sapi ku... kau tambahkan tumor ganas sekalipun!" Tukas Yunho menaikan sedikit dagunya dan memalingkan mukanya dengan angkuh.

"…"

_Eoh?_

_Namja_ tampan dengan rahang tegas itu menaikan satu alis tebalnya kala tak mendengar lagi suara merdu sekaligus cerewet sang istri membalas ucapannya. Yunho menggerakan iris kecoklatannya kebawah—melirik istrinya yang hanya memiliki tinggi tak sampai sebahunya. Dia sedikit tertegun melihat Jaejoong sudah menundukan kepala disertai bahu yang bergetar.

_'Oh, tidak! Jangan menangis, Boo! Ku mohon...' _

_"Hiks..."_

_'Oh, no!'_

Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya sesaat. Dihadapkan dengan hewan liar, hantu muka rata atau lawan bisnis terhebat sekalipun tak akan mempan membuat nyali seorang Jung Yunho yang _notabene__–_nya seorang predator menjadi ciut. Tapi, jika sudah disuguhkan dengan air mata sang istri... _ohh __holy shit..._ katakan sampai jumpa untuk ketangguhannya, karena air mata Jaejoong adalah kelemahan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Boo," panggil Yunho dengan nada suara selembut mungkin.

"_Hiks..." _

_"Mianhae,"_ Yunho menyentuh pipi basah sang istri dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Namun, dengan sekali hentakan Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak menyeka air matanya.

"_Hiks..."_

Pria berperawakan atletis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lantas berkata, "_Geureh,_ aku akan memakai dasi itu untuk mu, Boo. _Jja~ uljima..._"

Jaejoong sontak mengangkat kepalanya. "_Jinjja,_ Yunnie?" tanya _mannequin hidup_ itu meyakinkan.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jaejoong menghentikan isakannya lalu menampilkan senyum berkilaunya yang bahkan mengalahkan silau cahaya matahari pagi ini.

**_GREP!_**

"_Gomawo,_ Yunnie. Joongie janji hanya untuk hari ini."

_"Ne."_

"_Hihi__hi__..._ Joongie sayang Yunnie." Ucap _barbie doll_ itu manja seraya menumpukan dagunya pada dada bidang Yunho dan menatap mata tajam itu dengan mata bulatnya yang hangat.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, istriku."

**... Jejevan ...**

**_YJ's Room_**

**_1_****_9_****_.29 KST_**

Yunho menatap cermin besar didepannya dengan dahi berkerut. Bibir hatinya terus menggerutu—mengomentari—penampilannya sendiri yang begitu mengerikan. Tubuh kekar nan seksi _namja_ rupawan itu kini terbalut kaos merah muda bergambar Hello Kitty lengkap dengan lambang hati_. _

_Oh, _Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa?

_Ckck' _ini semua masih ulah sang istri, Jung Jaejoong—si cantik yang begitu mengagungkan kartun kucing menggemaskan itu.

_Aish..._ Yunho kira penderitaannya telah berakhir, namun nyatanya masih berlanjut hingga saat ini.

Tadi pagi, ketika dipertengahan jalan menuju kantornya, dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho melepas dasi Hello Kitty yang Jaejoong paksa untuk ia kenakan dan mampir sejenak ke sebuah butik untuk membeli dasi baru.

Dia seorang CEO dan harus tampil formal, tidak mungkin pemimpin dari ratusan karyawan itu memakai dasi Hello Kitty yang begitu imut dan kontas dengan _image_ seorang Jung Yunho. _Oh, _Tuhan! tidakkah _image_ predator pria asal Gwangju itu akan runtuh seketika jika ia masih menuruti permintaan istrinya yang cantik namun cerewet itu.

Cerdiknya presdir muda ini. Di gerbang utama perumahan mewahnya Yunho lantas menepi sejenak dan kembali menyimpulkan dasi berwarna merah muda itu, tak lupa dengan helaan nafas panjang yang menyertainya.

Dan...

Sejak Yunho menginjakan kakinya dirumah beberapa menit yang lalu, Jaejoong lantas menyambutnya dengan sangat manis seperti biasa—sedikit berlebihan sebenarnya. Tanpa disangka sikap manis_ namja_ cantik serupa boneka rusia itu hanyalah kamuflase agar Yunho mau mengenakan kaos _couple_ yang sudah Jaejoong siapkan.

Sejujurnya, tak masalah bagi Yunho untuk mengenakan benda-benda _couple,_ mengingat istrinya masih tergolong usia remaja yang pasti senang dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi, jika benda-benda tersebut terlihat kurang pantas dikenakan oleh pria dewasa seperti dirinya, bukankah itu menjadi sangat konyol? Dan kali ini lagi-lagi Hello Kitty.

**_Cklek'_**

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong menghampiri posisi sang suami setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka.

"Boo," sahut Yunho pelan.

**_GREP!_**

Jaejoong memeluk suaminya dari belakang dan sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya agar dapat mengintip wajah tampan Yunho dari balik punggung _namja_ tinggi itu. Menatap garis tegas wajah sang suami lewat pantulan cermin.

"Kenapa terus bercermin, Yunnie?" tanyanya polos.

Yunho sedikit mendesis, "_Err..._ apakah aku terlihat aneh, Boo?"

Alis _namja_ cantik itu bertautan saat sang suami justru balik bertanya. Dia menggeleng dengan sangat imut, "_Ani,_ Yunnie selalu tampan dan kaos Hello Kitty ini membuat Yunnie jadi semakin lucu, seperti beruang yang sedang merayakan hari Valentine _hih__ihi__..."_ celoteh Jaejoong girang sembari menarik-narik kaos Hello Kitty merah muda Yunho yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Yunho menghela nafas dan hanya tersenyum getir.

"_Omo__,_ Yunnie! Joongie hampir saja lupa, tadi Suie _Hyung_ menelpon dan dia mengundang kita untuk makan malam dirumahnya."

Kedua alis Yunho terangkat, "_Mwo?_ tumben sekali. Memangnya ada apa, Boo?"

"_Humm..._ kata Suie _Hyung_ untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan Chunnie _Hyung_ dari guru menjadi kepala sekolah." Jawab Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata besarnya.

Yunho mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil. Perutnya jadi geli sendiri jika mengingat tentangganya. Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu sudah menikah selama 5 tahun. Yoochun berprofesi sebagai guru TK yang baru saja naik jabatan menjadi kepala sekolah, sementara istrinya—Park Junsu—adalah seorang _Lawyer_ ternama.

Profesi keduanya yang begitu kontas membuat pasangan itu menjadi sangat lucu. Jika Jaejoong adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, maka Junsu adalah seorang istri yang sangat sibuk. Bahkan Yoochun seringkali datang—tanpa diundang—ke rumah mereka hanya untuk mencicipi sepiring penuh masakan Jaejoong.

_Geez!_ itu sih' bukan mencicipi namanya, tapi merampok!

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala sang istri lantas berucap, "Sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu, Boojae."

_"Ne? _untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong mengerlipkan sepasang mata bulatnya polos.

Yunho terkekeh, "Tentu saja untuk datang dan makan malam dirumah tetangga kita yang aneh itu, istriku sayang."

_Do__e __eyes_ Jaejoong membulat, "_Mwo? Shireo!_ Joongie dan Yunnie akan tetap berpakaian seperti ini."

"_Mwoya?! _ tapi Boo, Yoochun _Hyung_ akan meledekku habis-habisan jika aku— _aish..._ ayolah Boo setelah acara makan malam itu selesai aku berjanji kita akan memakai kaos ini lagi sampai besok pagi." Pinta Yunho memelas.

Jaejoong mendelik tajam ke arah sang suami, "_Shireo!_ Keputusan Joongie sudah bulat seperti kue donat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagipula Joongie sudah menyiapkan piyama Hello Kitty untuk kita tidur nanti malam, Yunnie." seru Jaejoong panjang lebar dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja dengan mulut yang menganga sempurna.

**To Be Continue**

**Thank you for reading**

**So, mind to commnet? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**** :**

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala sang istri lantas berucap, "Sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu, Boojae."

"_Ne? _untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong mengerlipkan sepasang mata bulatnya polos.

Yunho terkekeh, "Tentu saja untuk datang dan makan malam dirumah tetangga kita yang aneh itu, istriku sayang."

_Do__e __eyes_ Jaejoong membulat, "_Mwo? Shireo!_ Joongie dan Yunnie akan tetap berpakaian seperti ini."

"_Mwoya?! _ tapi Boo, Yoochun _Hyung_ akan meledekku habis-habisan jika aku— _aish..._ ayolah Boo setelah acara makan malam itu selesai aku berjanji kita akan memakai kaos ini lagi sampai besok pagi." Pinta Yunho memelas.

Jaejoong mendelik tajam ke arah sang suami, "_Shireo!_ Keputusan Joongie sudah bulat seperti kue donat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagipula Joongie sudah menyiapkan piyama Hello Kitty untuk kita tidur nanti malam, Yunnie." seru Jaejoong panjang lebar dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja dengan mulut yang menganga sempurna.

**Chapter 2**

_**YS's House**_

_**19.15 KST**_

_**Cklek'**_

"_Yaa!_ Kalian terlambat 15 menit." Kalimat yang pertama kali Yoochun ucapkan setelah pria tampan berdahi lebar itu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Macet, _Hyung."_ Sahut Yunho asal.

Jaejoong hanya terkikik kecil, sementara Yoochun memutar manik matanya.

"Rumah kalian bahkan berada tepat disebelah rumah kami." Balasnya sembari menunjuk rumah pasangan muda itu dengan dagunya.

_Eoh?_

Seketika jidat fantastis Yoochun menaut sempurna. Ditelitinya dengan seksama penampilan sepasang anak muda itu dan tawa lantangnya lantas membahana.

_Is this some kind of fucking jokes?_

"_Yaa! _Yunho-ahh, apa kau tidak salah pakai baju? _haha…" _Yoochun menatap iritasi penampilan Yunho yang baginya sangat menggelikan.

Yunho berdecak. Mengetahui kemana arah pertanyaan Yoochun barusan. Sial! Pasti kepala sekolah yang hobi main petak umpet bersama siswa-siswinya itu akan terus membahasnya dan merecokinya.

Pria _manly_ itu berdehem sejenak seraya memasang tampang terangkuhnya—kebiasaan Yunho jika sedang berada dalam situasi yang tak ia sukai. Menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada bermaksud menutupi gambar kucing manis kegemaran sang istri. _Ck' too late, Mr. Jung!_

"Jangan usil, _Hyung!"_ sunggut Yunho.

Ingin sekali dia membalas ucapan Yoochun dengan kata-kata yang menegaskan kalau ini bukanlah keinginannya! Ini semua ulah istrinya yang imut itu! _Argh…_ Yunho tidak mau memakai baju aneh ini!

Tapi, tentu saja tak akan Yunho realisasikan. Dia masih memikirkan perasaan istri tercintanya yang begitu sensitif_. Well,_ Yunho juga sangat tak siap jika penis jumbonya berkarat.

"Chunnie _Hyung,_ Joongie dan Yunnie sangat serasi, _aniya?"_ Jaejoong bersuara seraya menatap bergantian Yunho dan Yoochun dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

Yoochun menahan gelak tawanya melihat wajah cengengesan Jaejoong. Bocah cantik itu terus bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar suaminya. Yoochun sangat paham dengan kepolosan remaja cantik yang usianya bahkan belum genap 20 tahun. _Holy mother!_ Usia Jaejoong masih dilingkaran angka 18.

_Ckck'_ Yunho saja yang tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengawini _aish…_ ralat… menikahi pacar belianya itu. Bahkan, seringkali mata sayu Yoochun mendapati sosok imut itu sedang menyiram tanaman—dipagi hari—lengkap dengan piyama Hello Kitty dan boneka gajah dalam pelukannya.

_Aigo, how cute he is?_

_Extremely cute!_

Yoochun masih ingat benar dengan cerita Yunho perihal ucapan polos yang dilontarkan Jaejoong pada malam pertama mereka. Sebelum ritual sakral dimana Yunho memasukan penis jumbonya kedalam _pinky hole_ Jaejoong, remaja cantik itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengomentari milik suaminya. Malam itu Jaejoong berkata,_ 'Belalai Yunnie mirip buntut jiji hihi… tapi punya Yunnie 5 kali lebih besar.'_

_Oh, shit!_ Yoochun merasa ada cakar harimau yang menggelitik perutnya jika mengingat wajah ambigu Yunho kala itu.

Yunho memang sudah leluasa bercerita kepada Yoochun_. Yeah,_ perbincangan antara pria dewasa yang sehat. Yunho juga seringkali meminta masukan kepada Yoochun, karena usia pemilik dahi _daebak _itu lebih tua darinya dan kehidupan rumah tangga Yoochun pun sudah lebih lama dibandingkan usia pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru seumur jagung.

Tentu saja Yoochun lebih berpengalaman, meski terkadang Yunho merasa bila nasehat _namja cassanova_ itu lebih sesat dari cenayang abal yang beroperasi dikampung halamannya.

Yoochun mengangkat ibu jarinya, "Kalian sangat serasi, Joongie."

"_Mihihi…"_ remaja cantik yang menyebut dirinya Joongie itu terkikik puas, berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang masih sibuk meratapi penampilan absurdnya.

… **Jejevan …**

Obsidian kecoklatan Yunho menatap datar meja makan yang sepi tak bedanya pemakaman. Laki-laki rupawan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh sedikit kearah kiri. Menyaksikan interaksi hangat antara sang istri dan istri tetangganya yang duduk berhadapan.

Yoochun tidak ada didalam ruang makan, dia sedang membersihkan diri setelah menumpahkan kopi panas yang baru dibuatkan oleh Junsu.

'_See! _karma berlaku Mr. Park!' batin Yunho terkekeh nista membayangkan kulit melepuh Yoochun yang memerah dan mengeluarkan nanah. _Aish, criminal brain._

Bagi pria rupawan itu, bukan hanya Yoochun yang menyebalkan, tapi istrinya juga sangat aneh. Jelas saja aneh! Selain tawa melengking Junsu yang mirip lumba-lumba terdampar, _namja_ imut itu telah mengundang Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk makan malam, tapi lihatlah meja makan pasangan itu yang kinclong bagai dahi sang kepala rumah tangga.

_Aish, jinjja!_

_**TING TONG… **_

_**TING TONG… **_

_**TING TONG… **_

"_Eoh?_ Itu pasti pizza–nya." Seru Junsu lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalian memesan pizza, _Hyung?"_ Tanya Yunho menatap nanar _namja _berparas imut yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Junsu mengangguk, "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memasak, Yunho-ahh _eu kyang kyang._" Katanya menguarkan tawa uniknya.

"_Jja~ chakkaman,_ aku ke depan dulu."imbuh Junsu lantas beranjak.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Manik matanya melirik tangan mungil Jaejoong yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pahanya sembari tersenyum manis, seolah mengetahui segelintir pemikiran menganggu yang bersemayam didalam kepala Yunho perihal keanehan pemilik rumah ini.

_Well, _Jaejoong mengerti akan keheranan Yunho pada pasangan YooSu, tapi mengapa Jaejoong tidak peka dengan ketidaksukaan kronis suaminya dengan Hello Kitty? Entahlah, hanya Jaejoong dan _pinky nipple_–nya yang tau (~*3*)~

Fokus pasangan muda itu kembali teralih pada Junsu yang nampak kerepotan membawa tiga tumpuk kotak pizza berukuran besar. Jaejoong berinisiatif menyusul Junsu ke dapur untuk membantu _namja_ imut itu.

Yunho menoleh saat Jaejoong keluar dari dapur. Mata musangnya mengerjab saat sang istri memberinya kecupan manis dipipi dan mengatakan akan membayar uang pizza sebentar, sementara Junsu menyiapkan semuanya_._ Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

><p><em>Namja<em> rupawan itu benar-benar bosan. Yunho menyembunyikan wajah tampannya pada lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Yunho bersumpah akan mengamplas jidat Yoochun dan melelangnya untuk acara amal jika acara absurd ini terulang kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Damn! _Setidaknya si pemilik rumah menyediakan segelas air keran untuknya. Sarkastik.

Yunho enggan mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara derap kaki terdengar. Langkahnya menuruni tangga mulai mendekat dan semakin dekat. Dia tau siapa itu dan Yunho sangat tidak tertarik dengan sosok yang sebentar lagi akan muncul dihadapannya, dan pasti akan melanjutkan tawa nistanya yang beberapa menit lalu sempat tertunda.

_**PLAK!**_

"Tak usah berpura-pura seolah kau tak menyadari kedatanganku, anak muda! Angkat kepalamu!" suruh Yoochun merasa Yunho sengaja mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Sialan kau, anak tua!_"_ umpat Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja diserang oleh _namja_ berdahi lebar itu.

"_Aish, you're a little shit, Jung!"_ balas Yoochun melafalkan serapah ala kampung halamannya.

Yunho memberikan cengiran menyebalkannya, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya seraya menatap datar wajah Yoochun yang menurutnya memiliki unsur kemesuman yang luar biasa.

_Ckck' _berkacalah, Jung Yunho!

"Yunho-ahh, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa terjebak di dalam pakaian _err…_ menggelikan itu? Kau tau? Kau sungguh mengerikan!" ejek Yoochun sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan Yunho.

Yunho mendesis, "Aku yakin kau sudah tau jawabannya, _Hyung!"_ sahutnya pelan.

Dia tak berusaha mengelak atas kata 'menggelikan' dan 'mengerikan' yang Yoochun lontarkan barusan, karena sejujurnya dia merasa demikian.

"Istrimu_, eoh?" _ Yunho mengangguk.

Yoochun terkekeh, "Ikuti saja keinginannya, Yunho-ahh. Jaejoong masih remaja dan dia sangat polos." Titahnya, "Atau bisa saja kau menolak dan memberinya pengertian."

"Ya, aku tau_, Hyung." _Yunho menghela nafas sejenak, "Tapi, itulah masalah sebenarnya! aku tak sanggup menolak semua permintaan aneh istriku." Si tampan mendengus seraya mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada permukaan meja makan.

"Matanya itu, _Hyung!_ Matanya—_ aish…_ aku sempat berpikir jika istriku masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Puss and Boots." Kata Yunho konyol mengingat _puppy eyes_ _attack_ sang istri yang tak bedanya dengan _kitty eyes_ animasi kucing tersebut.

Yoochun menoyor kepala Yunho, "Bodoh! Kau terlalu banyak menonton Dreamworks Animation!"

"_Yaa!_ Kenapa kau senang sekali menganiyaya ku_, Hyung!_ Kau sendiri bukannya cukup maniak dengan Mickey Mouse, apa bedanya kau dengan istriku_, eoh?"_

Mata sayu Yoochun membulat, _"M–mwoya?!_ Aku tidak semaniak istrimu! Dan karena nama baratku juga Micky jadi aku suka saj— _Yaa!_ Kenapa jadi membahasku!" pekik Yoochun menyadari bahwasannya topik pembicaraan mereka telah melenceng jauh.

Dia menatap iritasi wajah cengengesan Yunho. _Aish, _pemuda sialan itu sedang mempermainkannya.

Yunho sontak menghentikan tawanya saat priayang lebih tua itu darinya itu sudah melemparkan _deathglare_ mematikan. Tiba-tiba satu alis Yunho terangkat. Ia mengingat bila sang istri belum juga kembali dari membayar lama sekali?

"Omong-omong kenapa Boojae lama sekali ya?" gumam Yunho.

"_Eoh?_ Memangnya kemana istrimu?" tanya Yoochun baru menyadari jika sejak tadi ia tak melihat Jaejoong.

"Membayar pizza."

Raut wajah _namja cassanova_ itu sontak berubah_, "Mwo? _Jadi, Jaejoong yang membayar pizza–nya?"

Yunho mengangguk heran.

"_Aish,_ pasti bocah Shim itu yang mengantar. _Yaa!_ Yunho-ahh, sebaiknya kau susul istrimu."

Dahi Yunho berkerut, _"Wae?"_

"Lakukan saja sebelum istrimu diapa-apakan oleh bocah pengantar pizza yang haus belaian itu."

"_MWOYA?!"_

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata besarnya kala sesosok <em>namja<em> setinggi mercusuar yang sedang sibuk menyibak rambut tebalnya—didepan kaca mobil milik Yoochun—belum juga menyadari kedatangannya.

Barbie cantik itu berdehem lantas menyapa si _namja_ pengantar pizza_, "Annyeong,_ maaf jika aku mengganggu kegiatanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin membayar pizza–nya." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang ternyata cukup tampan itu, _pssttt…_ bagi Jaejoong suaminya yang paling tampan.

Shim Changmin menoleh dan seketika tertegun melihat sosok malaikat yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya disertai seulas senyum yang sangat manis, bahkan _strawberry smoothie_ salah satu menu di _restaurant _tempatnya bekerja pun kalah manis jika dibandingkan senyum itu.

Jaejoong melihat lambang pizza disaku kemeja yang dikenakan oleh pemuda berbibir unik tersebut. Boneka polos itu tersentak saat pemuda tinggi berwajah kekanakan itu sudah berdiri didepannya sembari bersiul dan memandang tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Jaejoong reflek meyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada saat tatapan lapar pemuda bermarga Shim itu memandang bagian montoknya dengan intens. Merasa tak nyaman dengan sorot mata pemuda bambi tersebut, Jaejoong pun berniat untuk mengakhiri ini lebih cepat.

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih." Jaejoong lantas menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang—yang tadi Junsu berikan—kepada pemuda itu dan berencana untuk langsung masuk kedalam, lalu menutup pintu, menguncinya dari dalam dan memakunya dengan papan.

Tapi…

_**SRAK!**_

Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat tangan pemuda itu justru menarik pergelangan tangan kecilnya hingga tubuh mereka berbenturan. Kepala Jaejoong harus mendongkak untuk melihat paras tampan pemuda jangkung itu.

Jaejoong bersumpah demi koleksi celana dalam Hello Kitty–nya, jika sorot mata itu adalah kedua termesum setelah tatapan suaminya. _Aigo, otte?_ Kenapa cengkramannya kuat sekali?

"Hey, cantik! Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. _Oh, _Tuhan! Apa kau sedang kehilangan satu malaikat-Mu?" pemuda tinggi itu menatap kelangit dengan dramatis.

_Oke!_ Jaejoong merasa benar-benar takut sekarang.

Boneka cantik itu melenguh_, "Unghh…_ _mianhae,_ tapi bisakah kamu melepaskan tanganku? _Appoyo."_

"_Eoh?_ Apa aku menyakitimu? _Omo!_ Maafkan aku, cantik." Changmin meniup-niup dan mengusap tangan susu itu. Dia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya permukaan _pale skin _Jaejoong hingga rasanya tak rela untuk melepaskannya.

"_G–gwaenchana,_ sudah tidak sakit lagi, _unghh…_ ini uangnya," Jaejoong kembali menyodorkan lembaran _won_ tersebut namun tetap tak diambil si pengantar pizza.

"Sebentar, cantik. Tidak usah teburu-buru, izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu."

_**DUKK!**_

Terdengar suara benturan yang berasal dari lutut si pengantar pizza—menghantam lantai. Dia berlutut bak pangeran.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku _chagiya _atau _yeobo."_ Katanya membuat bola mata sebesar biji kelereng milik Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"Usiaku 18 tahun, aku bekerja_ part-time_ di Lego Pizza yang memiliki moto; pelanggan bukanlah segalanya, yang segalanya adalah Ibumu. Jadi, siapa kamu, masa depanku?"

Jaejoong melongo sejadinya. Dia menatap takjub _namja_ ajaib didepannya. Jaejoong kira makhluk teraneh didunia ini hanyalah Voldemort _Ahjussi_ yang tidak memiliki hidung dan jahat, tapi memiliki suara yang merdu_. Aish,_ ternyata ada lagi yang lebih aneh, yakni pemuda bernama Shim Changmin ini, atau bolehkan Jaejoong menyebutnya Lord Voldemin.

Kinerja otak polos Jaejoong beroperasi dengan lambat. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. _Namja_ cantik itu berpikir untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil nama sang suami. Tapi, urung Jaejoong lakukan mengingat nasib na'as yang pasti akan dialami pemuda berwajah kekanakan ini.

Dia tak tega melihat wajah manis si pengantar pizza babak belur ditangan suaminya yang posesif bukan main itu. Mungkin dia harus meladeni perayu ulung yang sedikit _err… _abnormal ini agar dia cepat pergi. Ya, begitu lebih baik.

"_H–humm…_ _Annyeong,_ Changmin–shi. Jung Jaejoong_–_imnida. Usia ku juga 18 ta—"

"Kita seumuran?! Astaga! Aku dan kamu benar-benar ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersama, cantik." Interupsi Changmin kegirangan, sontak membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sebal.

"—dan aku sudah menikah." Imbuh _namja _cantik itu.

"_Oh, _kamu sudah meni— APA? KAMU SUDAH MENIKAH?!"

_**BRUK!**_

_**DUAKK!**_

_**BUGH!**_

"_NE!_ DAN PERKENALKAN AKU SUAMINYA!"

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat suaminya tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaduh. Yunho bahkan sudah menganiyaya pintu kediaman Park dan tak mempedulikan harga pintu yang membuat si empunya harus lembur selama 3 bulan. _N__arrow sharp __eyed_ milik pria rupawan itu menatap nyalang bocah pengantar pizza yang tengah terkesiap dengan mulut yang membentuk bola pingpong.

"_Mwoya?!_ Terkejut, _eoh?"_ sindir Yunho dengan seringai setan yang menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

Jaejoong menampakan raut khawatir, ia hanya bisa memeluk sang suami, "Y–yunnie sudah, ini hanya salah paham."

Changmin masih tersendat. Manik bambinya melirik sekejab penampakan Yunho yang baginya sangat menyeramkan dengan rahang mengeras dan hidung yang sudah kembang kempis.

"A–aku, aku— Terimakasih sudah memesan pizza di _restaurant _kami, lain kali jangan pesan lagi. _Annnyeong!"_

_**PUFF!**_

"_KYAAA~ UMMA~_ TOLONG AKU!"

"_YAA!_ BOCAH TENGIL JANGAN LARI KAU!"

* * *

><p>"Yunnie-ahh <em>unghh…<em> jangan ngambek terus sama Joongie," Jaejoong terus membujuk Yunho dengan sabar.

_Namja_ rupawan itu hanya menekuk wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian nista beberapa menit lalu yang melibatkan sang istri dengan seorang bocah pengantar pizza.

"Yunnie~"

"Yunnie–ahh~"

"Yunnie bear~"

"Yunnie _Oppa!"_

"_Ne?"_

Senyum Jaejoong mengembangkan kala Yunho menyahuti panggilan manisnya. Walau nada suara _namja _tampan itu masih terkesan datar.

Jaejoong sudah hafal dengan kelemahan sang suami. _Yup, puppy eyes_ dan rengekan manjanya selalu berhasil, ditambah embel-embel _'Oppa'_ yang _mannequin_ hidup itu lontarkan barusan—diyakininya sudah sukses menciptakan festival kembang api didalam dada suaminya.

"Yunnie _Oppa,_ jangan ngambek lagi _ne_ sama Joongie,"

"_Ne."_

"_Smile," _seru Jaejoong sembari ber-_aegyo._

Yunho kontan tersenyum tampan membuat Jaejoong memekik kegirangan.

"_Omo! neomu kyeopta my handsome hubby hihihi…" _

_**CHUP!**_

Junsu mengulum senyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Terlihat Yunho yang _notabene-_nya seorang presdir bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti itu didepan istrinya. Senyum Yunho bahkan semakin melengkung saat Jaejoong mengecup sekilas pipi pria berpostur tubuh atletis itu. Sementara Yoochun hanya mengedipkan mata sayunya berulang kali menyaksikan adegan—yang baginya sangat _err…_ bukan dirinya sekali.

"_Jja, _lebih baik kita makan selagi pizza–nya masih hangat." Ajak Junsu langsung diangguki tiga orang lainnya.

"_Uhmm… mashita!" _Seru Jaejoong menikmati pizza dengan extra keju diatasnya. "Gomawo, Suie _Hyung,_ Chunnie _Hyung_ sudah mengundang Joongie dan Yunnie untuk makan malam disini."

Junsu mengangguk_, "Ne,_ sama-sama, Jaejoongie." Balas _namja_ imut itu hangat.

Junsu menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sesaat kala mata sipitnya menangkap sesuatu yang baru disadarinya, _"Eoh?_ aku baru sadar jika kalian berdua memakai _t-shirt couple, omo!_ manis sekali." Seru Junsu disertai kikikan nista suaminya.

"Joongie dan Yunnie sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun Hello Kitty yang ke-100, Suie _Hyung."_ Jelas Jaejoong dengan _doe eyes_ berbinar.

"_Jinjjayeo?" _

Jaejoong mengangguki imut pertanyaan Junsu, _"Uhmm…_ tadi pagi Yunnie juga memakai dasi Hello Kitty ke kantornya _hihihi…_" celoteh Jaejoong terkikik—mengabaikan ekspresi suaminya yang mulai menguarkan aura tak baik.

"Yunnie sangat lucu dan Joongie memotretnya, _Hyungdeul _harus melihatnya tapi Joongie lupa membawa ponsel _unghh…_ nanti Joongie kirim saja _ne. Humm… _nanti malam Joongie dan Yunnie juga akan memakai piyama Hello Kit—"

_**BRAKK!**_

"Jung Jaejoong! Bisakah kamu tidak membahas hal itu terus menerus?! Seharusnya kamu bisa melihat hanya dari wajahku jika aku tidak menyukai semua ini!" hardik Yunho penuh emosi.

Dia melepas kaos Hello Kitty yang sudah dipilihkan sang istri dan membantingnya dengan kesal ke lantai—membiarkan tubuh atletis dengan otot-otot yang terpahat sempurna itu terekspos.

_**DEG!**_

Bentakan tak terduga Yunho sontak membuat semua orang begitu terkejut. _Namja _tinggi itu sampai menggebrak meja dan berdiri dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam. Sangking terkejutnya, Junsu dan Yoochun enggan untuk melanjutkan gigitan pada pizza mereka. Sementara Jaejoong nampak tertegun dengan mata bulatnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Y–yunnie,"

Yunho terkesiap kala suara merdu itu berucap lirih. Dia mulai menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Yunho meruntuk dalam hati—menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—ketika mendapati setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi sang istri.

Tatapannya melunak, raut tegang diwajahnya berangsur-angsur mulai mengendur. Tangan Yunho bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh pipi susu itu namun urung saat isakan Jaejoong semakin terdengar.

"_Hiks…"_

"B–boo,"

"_Hiks… _kenapa Yunnie tidak pernah bilang jika Yunnie tidak menyukai Hello Kitty?! _Waeyeo?_ _Hiks… hiks… _Joongie memang tidak peka _hiks…_ Joongie memang bukan istri yang baik!"

_**DEG!**_

_**BLAM!**_

"B–boojae, Boo!"

Yunho menyerukan nama sang istri saat Jaejoong berlari seraya menangis kencang. Pria tampan itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan segera menyusul istri cantiknya—meninggalkan si pemilik rumah yang masih mematung.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, tak menyangka jika hal sepele bisa mengakibatkan pertengkaran yang cukup mengejutkan. Komunikasi dan sikap saling jujur memang sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan, _aniya?_

"Chunnie, aku khawatir dengan Joongie." Lirih Junsu.

"Tenang saja, _yeobo._ Kita mengenal mereka bukan hanya satu atau dua hari melainkan sudah cukup lama, _aniya?_ Lihat saja apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi."

Junsu tersenyum dan menangguk, _"Humm…_ kau benar, Chunnie."

… **Jejevan …**

_**YJ's room**_

_**CKLEK**_**'**

Perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya. Iris kecoklatan milik pria tampan itu menatap penuh sesal pada gumpalan menggemaskan yang terlihat bergetar diatas ranjang. Suara tangis tertahan sosok yang bersembunyi didalam selimut itu pun mampu ditangkap indera pendengarnya.

Kaki jenjang Yunho melangkah—setelah menutup pintu—mendekati ranjang empuk saksi cintanya bersama Jaejoong. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, Yunho mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, disisi gumpalan imut itu. Mengulum senyum sesaat ketika mata musangnya melihat helaian rambut _almond_ sang istri yang menyembul tak tertutup selimut.

"Boojae," panggil Yunho lembut. Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai surai halus istri cantiknya.

"_Unghh!"_ Jaejoong tersentak, _namja _cantik itu langsung menghindar dari sentuhan hangat sang suami dengan menggeser posisi tubuhnya.

"Boojae sayang, Yunnie minta maaf, _ne?"_ bujuk Yunho sembari menepuk-nepuk gumpalan menggemaskan itu, berharap akan mengusik penghuni didalamnya, dengan begitu Jaejoong pasti akan keluar dan menampakan paras cantiknya.

"_Hiks…_ jangan sentuh, Joongie! Joongie bukan istri yang baik untuk Yunnie!"

_**DEG!**_

Seketika hati Yunho terasa seperti dicubit, berdenyut nyeri kala mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir_ cherry_ Jaejoong. Suara merdunya mengalun begitu lirih. Rasa bersalah itu pun semakin menyeruak hingga membuat rongga dada Yunho terasa sesak.

"Tidak, sayang. Itu tidak benar, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki istri sebaik dan secantik kamu, Boo." kata Yunho tulus, "Maafkan aku _ne,_ aku yang salah, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan, sejak awal memang seharusnya aku yang berkata jujur."

_**SRAK!**_

Selimut tebal itu tersingkap. Menampilkan sosok mungil dengan mata sembab dan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Y–yunnie _hiks…_ Yunnie benar-benar tidak menyukai Hello Kitty, _ne?" _

Yunho mengulum senyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Perlahan Yunho mengapit dagu sang istri dengan jemarinya dan mengangkat wajah cantik yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Yunho mengembangkan senyum hangatnya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Dengarkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak pernah membenci tokoh kartun favorit mu, mereka sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti Boojae. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa tak nyaman saat kamu memaksa ku untuk mengenakan barang-barang seperti dasi Hello Kitty dan kaos merah muda ini."

Yunho menunjuk kaos Hello Kitty berwarna pink yang tadi sempat ia lepaskan. Ya, _namja _tampan itu kembali memungut dan memakainya.

"Aku seorang pemimpin dari ratusan karyawan, sayang, dan kamu tau itu. Aku sudah menolak permintaaan Boojae, tapi Boojae justru menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis, namun disisi lain, semua petinggi perusahaan sudah menunggu ku untuk _meeting._ _Nan eottokhae, humm? _Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_"_

Yunho berujar panjang lebar, berusaha memberi pengertian kepada istri cantiknya yang masih remaja itu. Yunho mencoba tegas, namun tetap memilah kata demi kata semua hal yang ingin ia utarakan. Rasanya lega sekaligus bersalah.

Meskipun insiden dasi Hello Kitty—tadi pagi—dapat Yunho atasi dengan akal cerdiknya, tapi presdir muda itu tetap mengantisipasinya agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang kembali.

Tatapan mata Yunho berpedar lembut dan seutas senyum tulus terpantri diparas tampan pria _manly_ itu. Sebuah perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di dalam rongga dada Jaejoong. Meski terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa, karena Yunho terkesan terpaksa menuruti keinginannya.

Tapi, Jaejoong sadar, dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun memang dirinya tokoh utama penyebab bom waktu yang ada didalam diri suaminya meledak. Dia sudah keterlaluan, memaksa Yunho mengenakan ini dan itu. Suaminya hanya ingin menyenangkan dirinya dan _namja _tampan itu tak pernah mengeluh selama ini.

Boneka imut itu menatap kedalam manik kecoklatan milik pria rupawan yang sudah merengut hati dan seluruh atensinya. Pancaran cinta yang teramat besar dapat Jaejoong rasakan lewat tatapan itu. Setetes_ liquid_ bening meluncur keluar dari mata bulat Jaejoong, disertai seulas senyum yang kembali menghiasi paras indahnya.

_**GREP!**_

"Kenapa kamu menangis lagi, Boo?" tanya Yunho merasa semakin bersalah.

Lengan kekar _namja_ tampan itu membalas pelukan hangat tubuh mungil sang istri dengan mendekapnya erat. Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat seraya mengusap punggung bergetar Jaejoong.

"_Hiks… _maafkan Joongie dan terimakasih Yunnie _hiks… hiks…"_

Yunho menaikan satu alis tebalnya, _"Uhmm?_ Aku tidak mengerti, Boo."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menyisakan lengan kurusnya untuk melingkar mesra dileher kokoh Yunho. Barbie cantik itu mengulas senyum hangat dengan airmata yang masih mengalir, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir seksi suaminya.

"Maafkan Joongie karena tidak pernah peka dengan perasaan Yunnie dan terimakasih Yunnie, _humm…_ Joongie sadar kalau selama ini Yunnie selalu menuruti semua keinginan Joongie, Yunnie tidak ingin membuat Joongie bersedih, _aniya?"_

Yunho tersenyum tipis_, "Ne,_ sayang. Maafkan aku juga ya, karena sudah bersikap kasar dan lagi-lagi membuatmu menangis," Yunho menyeka kristal bening itu dan mengecup manis bibir_ cherry_ istri tercintanya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Boo, bukan hanya hari ini tapi untuk semua hari yang telah kita lalui bersama, terimakasih untuk senyum indah ini yang selalu berhasil membuat hari ku menjadi lebih berwarna dan bibir mungil yang cerewet ini karena tak pernah lelah memberiku semangat."

Yunho mencubit gemas hidung runcing Jaejoong, hingga menimbukan kikikan geli boneka hidup itu.

"Presdir tampan milik Joongie manis sekali, lebih manis dari permen kapas yang ada di minimarket milik Hong _Ahjussi. Unghh_… Joongie jadi ingin menangis lagi."

"_Mwo? Andwae,_ sayang! Jangan menangis lagi, _ne."_

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, _"Uhmm…"_

"_Omo!_ Aku hampir lupa."

"_Eoh?_ lupa apa, Yunnie? Yunnie tidak lupa pakai celana dalam 'kan?"

Mata musang Yunho sedikit terbelalak, kemudian terkekeh kecil, _"Mwoya? _Kelinci kecil ku _pervert _sekali, _humm?_ Bukan itu, sayang. Aku lupa, aku memiliki kejutan untuk Boojae."

"_Kyaaa~ _sungguh, Yunnie? _Omo! _Joongie suka kejutan."

"_Aish, _bodohnya aku! Sekarang bukan kejutan lagi namanya, karena Boojae sudah tau." Desis Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"_Unghh… _Joongie tidak peduli, mana kejutan untuk Joongie?" pinta _porselain doll_ itu sembari menengadahkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan memasang ekspresi yang begitu imut.

Yunho mengulum senyum dan mencium sekilas bibir semerah mawar istrinya, _"Jja, _tunggu sebentar, Yunnie akan ambilkan kejutannya. Tutup matamu, jangan mengintip, _arra?"_

"_Ne, _Joongie tidak akan mengintip _hihihi…"_

Yunho menuntun kedua tangan Jaejoong untuk menutup mata _namja_ cantik itu. Berkali-kali Yunho menyerukan peringatan agar Jaejoong tidak mengintip, boneka barbie itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan kikikan yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

Yunho turun dari ranjang. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu dari kolong ranjang. Bibir hati pemuda tampan itu melengkung. Memperhatikan kotak persegi yang didalamnya berisi sebuah kue tart berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty.

Yunho meletakan _cake_ tersebut dan beralih menyambar satu benda lagi—yang memang sudah disiapkan dan disembunyikan olehnya. Sebuah kepala kostum karakter kucing manis kesukaan istrinya yang cantik_. _

Senyum Yunho semakin tak tertahan saat lilin yang membentuk angka 100 pada kue Hello Kitty itu sudah menyala. Kemudian, dia beralih untuk memakai kostum lucu tersebut.

"Boo, hitungan ketiga buka matamu."

"_Ne,_ Yunnie."

"_Hana,"_

"_Hihihi…"_

"_Dul,"_

"_Kyaaa~_ Joongie gugup sekali."

"_Shet."_

_**SRAK!**_

"_Surprise~~~"_

"_Omo! _Yunnie!"

Jaejoong sontak terkejut dengan pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap iris matanya. Kedua tangan mungil yang tadi menutup matanya kini beralih untuk menutup bibir _cherry–_nya yang sudah membentuk huruf O.

"Yunnie Kitty_ kyeopta~!"_ seru gembira Jaejoong sembari memeluk dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepala kostum Hello Kitty yang tengah Yunho kenakan—tanpa mempedulikan sosok didalamnya yang sedang menahan dengungan pada telinganya.

"_Aish, _jangan menyebut nama ku seperti itu, sayang." Keluh Yunho. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba bergidik mendengar sebutan imut yang istrinya ucapkan barusan.

"_Arra, arra,_ suami Joongie yang jantan." Sahut Jaejoong mencebil.

Yunho terkekeh geli dibalik kostumnya, _"Kajja~ _Boo! wakili Hello Kitty untuk meniup lilinnya, tapi sebelumnya _make a wish_ dulu, _ne."_ Yunho memberi komando dan langsung dibalas berupa anggukan oleh si cantik.

Jaejoong menyatukan kedua tangan susunya seraya menunduk. Lewat lubang kecil yang ada di kedua mata kostum karakter kucing manis yang tingginya setara dengan lima tumpuk apel itu, Yunho dapat melihat wajah khyusuk sang istri yang sedang berdoa. Presdir muda itu menahan tawanya.

_Aigo,_ istrinya benar-bener polos_, aniya?_

Boneka cantik itu membuka mata bulatnya dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian, memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga kedua pipinya menggembung lucu.

_**Husss…**_

_**Husss…**_

_**Husss…**_

Jaejoong mengerjabkan _doe eyes_–nya berulang kali. Dia bingung karena lilin yang sedari tadi sudah ditiupnya tidak mau mati.

"_Huweee~_ kenapa lilinnya tidak mau mati, Yunnie?"

"_Hehehe…_ ayolah, jangan menyerah, sayang."

_**Husss…**_

_**Husss…**_

_**Husss…**_

"Yunnie, ini lilin ajaib_, ne?_ Kenapa tidak mau mati, _huweee~ otte?"_ pekik Jaejoong panik. Dia takut jika lilin itu akan membakar rumah beserta koleksi boneka Hello Kitty–nya jika terus menyala.

Sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh jahil. _Magic r__elighting candl__e _adalah jenis lilin yang sulit sekali mati meski sudah ditiup berkali-kali. Hanya bisa dimatikan dengan semburan air. Yunho ingin bermain-main lebih dulu dengan mengusili istrinya.

"_Kkha~_ coba lagi, jika api lilinnya tidak mati, maka _make a wish_ mu tidak akan terkabul, Boo."

"_Andwae!"_

_**Husss…**_

_**Husss…**_

_**Husss…**_

"_Unghh…_ Yunnie…" gumam Jaejoong mulai menampakan raut sendunya dengan mata bulat yang sudah nampak berkaca-kaca_. "Huweee~~~_ kenapa lilinnya tidak mau mati _hiks…_ _eottokhae Umma? _Joongie menyerah _hiks… hiks…"_

_**SRAK!**_

"_Y–yaa!_ Kenapa Boojae menangis _omona!"_ Ujar Yunho panik.

Pria tampan itu langsung membuka kostum kepala Hello Kitty seberat 2 kg yang sudah menyebabkan peluhnya mengalir hingga rambutnya basah. Dia meletakan kue lucu itu keatas meja nakas, kemudian beralih merengkuh tubuh bergetar Jaejoong. _Aish,_ niatnya hanya ingin bermain-main, tapi lagi-lagi berakhir dengan isak tangis istri cantiknya.

"_Huweee… hiks… hiks…_ lilinnya tidak mau mati Yunnie _hiks…_ doa Joongie tidak akan terkabul _hiks… _padahal Joongie sudah minta kepada Tuhan agar koleksi boneka Hello Kitty Joongie bertambah tiga lemari _hiks…_ Joongie juga sudah minta mobil Hello Kitty, lalu… lalu... Joongie mau bikin dede bayi sama Yunnie dengan kondom Hello Kitty _huweee~~~"_

Mata musang Yunho mengerjab seirama dengan otaknya yang tengah mencerna sederet kalimat yang baru saja istrinya lontarkan sembari mengusap punggung bergetar _namja_ cantik itu.

_Wait…_ jadi itukah _make a wish_ Jaejoong untuk Hello Kitty?

Sepertinya Yunho sudah bisa mencerna rangkuman kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang istri. Yunho menghela nafas pasrah kala tanda bahaya sudah mengintai uang di dalam dompet dan bank pribadinya. Namun, kedua alisnya seketika terangkat saat kalimat terakhir sang istri kembali terngiyang dikepalanya.

_**SRAK!**_

"Boo, benarkah kamu ingin melakukannya? _Omo! Kajja! Kajja! _Ayo, kita lakukan hingga membuahkan hasil! 100 ronde seperti ulang tahun Hello Kitty." seru Yunho dengan semangat membara.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan kedua mata bulatnya saat sang suami meraba kaos merah mudanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Boneka cantik itu sontak berjengit kaget ketika Yunho sudah menelanjanginya dan melempar asal kaos Hello Kitty yang ia tadi kenakan.

"_Kyaaa!_ Kenapa Yunnie membuka baju Joongie?" _namja _cantik itu sontak histeris seraya menutupi kedua dada montoknya dengan tangannya yang menyilang.

Yunho menelan salivanya seraya menatap mesum _naked doll _didepannya, "Katanya Boojae ingin membuat dede bayi_, humm?"_

"_Kyaaa! Shirreo! Shirreo!"_

"_Mwoya?! Waeyeo?"_

"Joongie hanya mau main gajah-gajahan sama Yunnie kalau ada—"

_**SRAK!**_

"Aku punya yang kamu inginkan, sayang."

Yunho mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna merah bergambar Hello Kitty dengan enam huruf yang membentuk kata **condom!**

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi berbinar.

"_Kyaaa!_ Kondom Hello Kitty! _Kajja~_ Yunnie rasuki Joongie, kita buat dede bayi!" jerit Jaejoong sembari membuka celana pendeknya dan berbaring dengan posisi kaki mengangkang.

"_SHIT!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh… unghh… deeper… Yunnie… uhmm… uhmm…"<em>

Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak tak karuan seirama dengan hentakan pinggul kokoh milik seseorang diatasnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mencengkram erat lengan kekar suaminya, menyalurkan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmatnya saat ini.

"_As your wish my baby kitty sshh..."_

Yunho memaju mundurkan miliknya lebih cepat dan kasar. Bibir seksinya sudah mengulum _nipple _merah muda Jaejoong tanpa ampun. Dia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh remaja cantik yang tak lain adalah istrinya itu.

"_Yunnie… ahh… Joongie… ingin… unghh…"_

"_Sshhh… bersama, Boo." _

"_AHH…"_

Jeritan nikmat keduanya menggema didalam kamar bernuansa karamel itu. Jaejoong menggeliat seraya mengatur deru nafasnya seiring dengan cairan hangat Yunho yang memenuhi lubang sempitnya. Sementara Yunho juga tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia mengecup lembut kening sang istri dan melemparkan senyum mempesonanya.

"Kamu hebat, sayang."

"Yunnie _unghh…_ keluarkan milik Yunnie."

"Sebentar, Boo, aku masih ingin didalam mu."

"Yunnie-ahh, Joongie ingin melihat yunconda kitty yang basah."

Satu alis Yunho terangkat, "Tidak mau." Tolaknya membuat bibir merah istrinya mencebil.

Yunho terkekeh, kemudian mengecup ujung sosis mungil milik Jaejoong, membuat pemiliknya melenguh kecil. Pria tampan itu menuruti keinginan istrinya untuk mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh indah itu.

"Yunnie," rengek manja Jaejoong sambil menjulur kedua tangannya yang langsung ditarik oleh Yunho hingga keduanya duduk berhadapan. Tubuh _namja_ cantik itu terlalu remuk untuk bangkit sendiri.

Mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar bak bongkahan berlihan kala melihat milik suaminya yang besar dan kekar tengah terbalut kondom Hello Kitty yang imut dengan lubang diujungnya.

Misi Yunho ingin menyenangkan sang istri membuat dirinya harus merelakan miliknya dibalut kondom imut itu. Rencana Yunho membeli kondom dengan karakter kartun favorit Jaejoong adalah untuk dikenakan oleh istrinya, bukan dia. Tapi, apa daya jika _puppy eyes attack_ itu kembali menghipnotis alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan, misi Jaejoong yang ingin miliki anak membuat kondom itu harus dilubangi ujungnya, dengan cara digunting. Konyol sekali, bukan? Tapi, hal tersebut justru membuat pekikan girang _namja_ cantik itu terus membahana. Baginya lucu sekali melihat miliknya dan milik suaminya memakai kondom dengan motif yang sama. Seperti _couple. Aish!_

"Boojae, jangan menatapnya terus, aku jadi merasa aneh." Sergah Yunho saat Jaejoong tak berkedip melihat milik jumbonya.

"Belalai Yunnie lucu sekali, Joongie jadi gemas _hihihi…"_

_**SRAK!**_

Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya hingga miliknya dan milik Yunho bersentuhan. Dia mengambil ponsel ber_–casing _Hello Kitty miliknya, lalu mulai mengutak-atiknya, membuat kening Yunho berkerut.

"_Mwoya?_ Apa yang kamu lakukan, sayang?" tanya Yunho menatap horor istrinya yang sudah mengarahkan kamera ponsel tersebut kepada dua benda panjang berbeda ukuran itu.

"Memotret belalai Yunnie dan belalai Joongie." Katanya mengerjab polos.

"_Mwoya?!_ Untuk apa?"

"Untuk Joongie pamerkan kepada Suie _Hyung!"_

"_Yaa!_ apa kamu sudah gila, Boo!"

"_Yaa! _kenapa Yunnie berkata seperti itu! _huh!"_

"Turuti kata ku! Jangan memotretnya."

"_Unghh…_ Joongie sudah potret."

"_Aish,_ yasudah! Jangan mengirimkannya pada siapapun!"

"_Unghh…_ Joongie sudah kirim kepada Suie _Hyung,_ Yunnie."

"_MWO?! ANDWAEEE!"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>YS's House<strong>_

_Drrttt… drrttt… drrttt…_

"Suie, ponselmu bergetar." Pekik Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar televisi.

"Tolong dilihat, Chunnie. Siapa tau penting, tangan ku penuh busa." Sahut Junsu dari dapur. _Namja_ imut itu sedang mencuci piring.

"_Ne."_

Yoochun meraih ponsel sang istri yang tergeletak di sudut meja. Dahi lebarnya mengkerut melihat pesan dengan nama 'Jaejoongie' disana.

"_Eoh?_ Ada apa malam-malam begini bocah cantik itu mengirim pesan." Gumam Yoochun mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk membuka pesan singkat itu.

_**KLIK!**_

Seketika mata sayu Yoochun melebar—hampir keluar—saat dilihatnya sebuah foto nista yang kini memenuhi layar ponsel istrinya.

"_MWOYA?!"_

_**PRANG!**_

"_Omo!_ Ada apa, Chunnie? Kenapa berteriak?"

Junsu terkejut bukan main hingga memecahkan piring dalam genggamannya ketika suara teriakan Yoochun menggema diseluruh ruangan. Dengan tergesa dia segera menghampiri posisi suaminya.

"Chunnie, ada apa?" tanya Junsu sekali lagi.

"Lihat ini!" Yoochun menunjukan foto nista tersebut.

"_MWOYA?!"_ jerit Junsu dengan _dolphin voice_ melengkingnya_. "Omo!_ Kepalaku."

_**BRUK!**_

"Suie-ahh! _Omo!"_

Yoochun menahan tubuh limbung sang istri dan merengkuhnya. Dia mencengkram ponsel dalam genggamannya geram.

"JUNG YUNHO! MATI KAU!"

**THE END**

**Annyeong~ my lovely readerdeul \(^0^)/ aku kembali dengan last chap Hello Kitty. Muahahaha… ending macam apa itu? XD Semoga ngga bosan ya karena panjang sekali, panjang chap ini dua kali lipat panjang chap pertama T^T So please ****appreciate it****, guys ^^**

**Maaf jika masih banyak typos yang bertebaran, kata-kata yang tidak berkenan dan ucapan-ucapan yang vulgar Yunnie sama Joongie *bow* (T^T) kasian Yoochun sama Junsu jadi korban kepornoan YunJae XD **

**Btw, diakhir itu, Yoochun justru meneriaki nama Yunho, padahal foto itu dikirim dari nomer Jaejoong hehe… simple saja, karena Yoochun menganggap biang mesumnya itu memang Yunho. Joongie 'kan masih polos (T^T) kukuku… dan ngga mungkin Yoochun nistain Joongie. Joongie 'kan hanya segumpal(?) remaja cantik yang masih polos (T^T) kukuku… mian, jadi ngeralat disini *bow***

**Thank you very much much much for your support, guys. My writing is not perfect, but I will always learn to getting better ^^ your suggestions and comments can make me better. **

**So, mind to review? ^^**

**Love you all ^3^**

**See yaa…**

**Chup~ chup~ chup~ :***

**- JEJEVAN -**

* * *

><p><strong>My wordpress : yunjaejejevan. wordpress . com (hilangkan spasinya) ^^<strong>


End file.
